In a remote computing platform architecture, the remote computing platform generally includes a management or administration application for enabling an administrator to perform configuration changes, health monitoring, etc. Such administration applications generally include a video controller for controlling and/or providing video or graphic output to the administrator (e.g., output to a remote console or client). For example, the administration application video controller is generally a low-performance controller with limited functionality associated with administrative-related tasks. However, an operating system of the computing platform having both an administrative-related video controller and a separate, relatively high performance video controller will detect both video controllers on the platform and configure the platform as a multi-controller platform, thereby adversely affecting a non-administrative user's viewable desktop environment.